Protective caps which prevent insects and other contamination from entering beverage containers while permitting consumption of the beverage contained therein are well known. A grating or similar set of apertures typically permits consumption of the beverage while preventing bees and other insects, lured by the sugar content of the beverage, from entering the container. Such prior art protective caps generally snap over the upper end of a soft drink container such that an opening defined by the grate is positioned directly over the opening in the container. Thus, the user can consume the beverage by drinking the liquid directly from the container through the protective cover.
The problem of insects, particularly bees, entering sugar-sweetened soft drinks and the like is common, particularly when such soft drinks ar consumed outdoors. Besides being unappetizing and generally ruining the soft drink, such occurrences can be dangerous in that they may result in a bee sting or other insect bite or sting. In fact, there are cases where a bee sting inside the mouth or throat of a user has caused death.
While such prior art protective covers do serve adequately to prevent bees and other large insects from entering the beverage container, they are inadequate in preventing smaller insects, e.g. ants, mosquitos, and gnats, from entering the can. Such prior art protective covers are also incapable of preventing airborne contamination such as wind-blown dust, dirt, and the like from entering the beverage container. Thus, while such prior art devices have proven generally acceptable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness in the marketplace.